Mike Lemonade
"You dickhater!" ―Mike Lemonade Introduction Mike Lemonade is the heir to vast Lemonade company and fortune. A freak lemon related accident left him in a coma after sustaining head trauma, leaving him with little to no memory of his life prior to the accident, though he has since managed to recollect most of his prior life. Biography Mike favors wearing yellow themed clothing and owns a yellow motorcycle. He dyed his hair from bright yellow to bright red, in a nod to SecuroServ with whom he aspired to work for at the time. He later shaved his head and got a tattoo of the SecuroServ logo on his forehead in a similar homage to Freddy Price and SecuroServ. A once keen vlogger and self-proclaimed "bad boy", Mike is a convicted felon having been sentenced multiple times for assault, speeding, eluding the police. Whilst training to become a SecuroServ agent shadowing Frank Murdock and Jack Deakins, he confided that he enjoys "slapping his lemons" and has a leg fetish, much to the bewilderment of the SecuroServ agents. After working more closely with Freddy Price on a number risky tasks which included; "interrogating" a reporter investigating the company, and helping him escape from the police after assaulting the Police Chief. Mike impressed his new boss and was recruited full-time into SecuroServ as a junior agent. Relationship with Oki Doki Mike Lemonade was an aspiring vlogger. His vlogs, however, only seemed to have negative effects on him. The worst of which was when a crazed fan named Oki Doki who stuffed herself in a storage crate and shipped herself from her home in Tokyo Japan all the way to Los Santos to meet her idol. After being advised by Deputy Mike Bayo to look for the owner of the Oki Doki Literature club, Oki Doki and Mike soon ran into each other and went on a date in Freddy Price's car. At the Playboy Mansion, Mike gave Oki a list of people he disliked. He called this his "Dickhater List". The list included names like Assistant Chief Gunnar Mason, Deputy Bayo, James O'Reilley and other people he disliked. Oki, however, added two other names to the list, as she thought it was only fair, and they were getting in her and Mike's way. Those names were Freddy Price and Jeffrey Connors. Sometime in February, Oki Doki kidnapped and shot Mike's adopted mother, Toressa John. Afterward, Oki began texting hints to a possible marriage between her and Mike along with riddles on where to find her. The hints and riddles led Mike, along with Jeff and Frank, to the O'Neil Ranch in Grapeseed where Oki Doki was awaiting their arrival. In the basement/meth lab of the O'Neil house, Mike met with Oki who appeared to be wearing a wedding dress. She demanded that they get married, with Jeff and Frank being the witness of this impromptu marriage. The ceremony came to an end when Mike asked Oki to close her eyes, he then pulled out a machete and began to cut her down. Mike left the basement shortly after with Jeff while Frank stayed behind for a moment to ensure that she'd be dead. Unfortunately for Mike Lemonade, several months afterward, Oki would somehow return to continue stalking and tormenting Mike. On April 18, 2018, Mike encountered Oki Doki throughout the day. The first encounter occurred when Oki rammed Mike's SecuroServ SUV on the highway with her taxi cab which disabled both vehicles. Mike then fled from Oki and was able to get away by jumping onto the back of a tractor-trailer. When on his way back to retrieve the SecuroServ SUV, Oki appeared and proceeded to hit Mike with the truck and kidnap him. When they arrived at their destination Oki explained how the PD had the "Dickhater List" in their possession and how it will be used in a court case against Mike. The second encounter took place at SecuroServ HQ, in which Oki proposed that she'd kill both officers Mike Bayo and Tony Andrews in exchange for the death of Frank Murdock. Mike refused but was forced to play along with Oki's plan after she threatened Mike and SecuroServ. The third encounter occurred at the police department on Mission Row, where Mike waited for an officer to ask if he had any warrants on him relating to the "Dickhater List". Oki arrived at the police station but before anything could happen Mike Bayo arrived and sent Oki off on her way, as well as informing Mike that he did not have any warrants out on him. When returning to SecuroServ HQ Oki appeared once more to remind Mike of his duties, referring to his duties as a husband and as partners in crime. On April 19, 2018, while on duty at Irvines' Auto Emporium, Mike was contacted by Tammi Smith who was an assistant-for-hire looking to buy a car. Mike was then texted by Oki implying that she was nearby and watching over Mike. She asked who the lady (Tammi) was that he brought to the lot as well as threatening her. Oki then went to the lot in a stolen car several times to torment Mike by opening the trunk of the vehicle, alluding to kidnapping him again. Tammi Smith, who at this point had shown interest in Lemonade, confronted Mike on the situation between them. In hopes of protecting Tammi, Mike tried to separate himself from her but Oki continued to terrorize them both and felt that it was irresponsible to leave Tammi alone, so he offered her a tour of businesses in the city that might hire her. During the tour, Tammi mentioned her first encounter with Oki, but Mike kept Tammi in the dark about his relationship with Oki. The tour came to an end when visiting Bolingbroke Penitentiary where Oki Doki was waiting out front, most likely released from prison, which forced Mike to leave the area. After a brief thought, Mike decided to stop running and went to confront Oki along with Tammi. Oki ended up joining the two while informing Tammi of Mike's relationship with her. After driving into the city Mike crashed the SecuroServ SUV and fled the vehicle while notifying Tammi via text to flee as well. After hiding for a brief moment, Leon Church and his group came to pick up Mike and Tammi. Mike was able to retrieve the SecuroServ SUV and flee from Oki who was nowhere to be found. Leon met with Mike to inform him that he is not legally married to Oki, giving Mike some relief. Mike parted with Tammi, leaving room for improvement on their relationship. Later that night, Mike planned to have Father Marcus perform an exorcism on Oki who surprisingly agreed on making an appointment, but this was rescheduled. Things took a turn for the worst when Mike returned to a damaged SecuroServ SUV. When he went to investigate he was ambushed by Oki Doki and notorious criminal Tony Corleone who forced him to drop his belongings and get into the back of the SUV. They brought Mike to a cliff off of Great Ocean Highway where he was held at gunpoint. Oki wanted to kill Mike for the way he's treated her while Tony wanted to hurt SecuroServ as retaliation for taking his grandmother away (Fanny Price) which led to an argument with each other. At this point, Mike took the opportunity to escape by jumping down the cliff and into the ocean. After a brief chase, Mike was able to escape Oki's wrath by jumping onto a flatbed, while unknowingly to him Oki had done the same. When he reached Paleto, Mike was ambushed by Oki and viciously stabbed in the back with Tony arriving shortly after. The two of them brought Mike up into the nearby hills to continue where they left off. After a failed attempt at persuading them, Tony proceeded to cut off Lemonade's pinky finger to prove his point to SecuroServ. Tony then pointed his gun at Oki once more explaining how doesn't want Oki to be a liability to him and his plans, Oki agreed and went along with Tony leaving Mike behind to his injuries. Fortunately for Mike, locals were able to contact the police who then came and rescued him. Mike was transported to a hospital in the city where he was treated for his injuries and afterward began speaking with Trooper Sanderson along with Leon Church about what had occurred. Mike proceeded to explain the situation and gave up Tony and Oki's names and involvement, Sanderson then informed Mike that the SASP will work on finding them. The night ended with Church giving Mike his hotel room to stay the night. On April 22, 2018, Mike and Zeke Anderson met at SecuroServ HQ to discuss Oki and how they will be dealing with her. They came up with a plan to trick Oki into meeting them by having Zeke text Oki pretending to be Freddy Price. Mike also suggested that when they've set up the meeting, he'd be placed in the trunk of Zeke's car with a shotgun and ready to spring their trap. After patrolling around the city for a while, Oki finally took the bait and agreed to meet at the Humane Labs parking lot. Mike was placed in the trunk of Zeke's car. Oki arrived alone on foot with no vehicle and soon realized that it was not Freddy she was meeting with. Mike then jumped out of the trunk with his shotgun and proceeded to kidnap her. Unfortunately for Mike and Zeke, they did not seize her phone or weapons. They drove to a house near the El Gordo Lighthouse where Mike proceeded to take Oki out of the trunk with a shotgun to her face. Before they could kill Oki, she revealed that she called the police who were on their way which forced Mike to flee into the ocean nearby to avoid contact with the police, leaving Zeke behind. Things went from bad to worst when Mike began to drowned due to the heavy tactical gear he was wearing which led him to fall into Trooper Boscoreli's custody. Bosco began questioning Mike on what had occurred but avoided telling the truth in hopes of not getting slapped with a kidnapping charge. Both Zeke and Mike were then brought to the Sandy Shores Sheriff Station where Zeke was sent to jail for forty-nine months and a fine of five thousand dollars. Surprisingly, Mike was not charged or sent to jail. Shortly after, Mike met with Leon Church and the SASP to file a restraining order against Oki Doki which stated that she could not be within one hundred feet of Mike otherwise she would be charged with failure to comply with a lawful order. Later that day, Mike and Zeke were hired as security by Candy Moist and Tig O'Connor for an event taking place at the Sisyphus Theater. During the event, Mike recognized someone in the back of the stands who then ran off into the hills nearby. Mike went to investigate but ran into Troopers who informed him that Oki Doki was somewhere up in the hills. After the event, Mike and Oki agreed on meeting each other face to face with no one else and no schemes. They decided to meet at the O'Neil Ranch where Oki and Mike had their impromptu marriage and where Oki was brutally assaulted by Frank Murdock. Mike and Oki began talking about the past events that had occurred between them, the death Oki's parents, and where things will go from now. Mike revealed to Oki that Frank Murdock was murdered along with his pinky being severed suggesting that Tony Corleone is possibly responsible. It came to an end when Mike pulled a knife and stabbed Oki in the gut, he then pulled out a sawed-off shotgun to finish the deed but before doing so, Oki suggested that Mike was responsible for Frank's death and continued to taunt him which forced Mike into a state of distress. Mike then proceeded to shoot, stab, and even used chemicals from the nearby meth lab, in hopes of finally putting her to rest. After the deed was done he removes himself and his messages from Oki's phone then frantically flees from the O'Neil ranch on his bike, leaving Oki to her demise. Incident at the Airfield During a meeting with Jeffrey Connors and Zeke Anderson at the Sandy Shores airfield that was intended to help Mike cope with past events and resolve Jeff and Mike's relationship, Mike attacked Jeff with a nightstick in an effort to stand up for himself against the continuous verbal abuse. After being hit, Jeff tells Mike that he is suspended from SecuroServ without pay and then knocks him out with another nightstick. While he is down, Jeff says that "All I wanted to do is look out for you". After being taken to the hospital, Mike recovered but lost all memory of knowing Jeff. He was told that Jeff was his "friend, coworker, big brother, and role model". Ever since the incident, Mike has started acting more mellow and depressed than usual. He started taking pills that he won't reveal the name of to anyone. Death of Frank Murdock On April 15, 2018, Freddy Price informed Mike of a recent incident that involved Frank Murdock quitting SecuroServ. After arming themselves with shotguns, Freddy and Mike went out to find Frank but was interrupted when a police cruiser began following them. During their ride, Freddy told Mike that Frank was in trouble with the police for shooting up Mike Bayo of the SASP. Freddy then ordered Mike to go and find a vehicle that they could use to possibly find Frank more discreetly. Mike went back to pick up Freddy and began their search for Frank who was hiding from the police somewhere near Hawick Avenue. After they found Frank, they all drove up north into the Mount Chiliad State Wilderness. After a conversation between his boss and colleague, Freddy Price pulled a pistol and shot Frank twice in the back of his head, Mike went in to check Frank's pulse and confirmed his death. Mike asked his boss if he was sure that was the right thing to do in which Freddy replied: "I'm not sure about anything anymore, Mike". Freddy then orders Mike to cut off Frank's pinky finger for an unspecified reason then walks off for a moment, Mike goes in but notices Frank's signature flask which he takes. Before taking his pinky Mike apologizes to Frank while questioning whether or not Freddy's actions in the right, then continued to cut off Frank's pinky finger. Mike and Freddy proceed to place Frank's lifeless body into the trunk of the car and drive off to the Hill Valley Church cemetery in Vinewood where they would bury his body next to his daughter, Lily Murdock. A week later at the Yellow Jack, Mike was informed by a grieving Jeffrey Connors that Frank was found tortured and killed. Notes * When murdering Oki, Mike Lemonade stabbed her around 11 times, shot her 14 times with a sawed-off shotgun, and dumped chemicals over her body. * Though Jeffrey Connors jokingly stated that Mike has had several aggravated assault charges on women, Mike has indeed struck several women in the past including his ex friend, Sylvana Songweaver, which he assaulted with brass knuckles on the orders of Freddy Price. Relationships Toressa John/Mama T - His adopted mother, often obedient when he's around her. Jeffrey Connors - Claims Jeff to be his 'big bro' through Freddy Price Oki Doki - Mike's stalker girlfriend and alleged wife who he murdered Notable Quotes "Scorpion out, Bitch... Badaba baaa" "Jeeeff" Gallery Category:Civilian Category:Characters